


Другая вселенная

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec dies in others, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/F, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Let me know if it needs any more, M/M, Magnus dies in some, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Существует так много вселенных
Relationships: Clary Fray/Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mentioned Relationships - Relationship
Series: Переводы Ksencha [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 1





	Другая вселенная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017653) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



1\. В другой вселенной ты убил меня…

Он ждал, наблюдал, и когда настал подходящий момент, когда колдун был слаб, утомлен, рассеян и истощен своей магией, он двинулся.

Каким-то образом колдуну удалось собрать достаточно сил, чтобы дать отпор. Он упорно боролся, но был обездолен, он играл именно так.

Наконец колдун опустился на колени и уставился вниз в демонические золотисто-зеленые кошачьи глаза, и он вырезал их, наслаждаясь криками, которые эта мерзость выпустила на свободу.

Закончив, он наблюдал, как теперь слепой, безглазый колдун истекает кровью и плачет, пока порождение демона не дало ему только всхлипывания.

Убить колдуна было почти милостью, но не совсем, а скорее оправданием и праведностью.

Оставив мертвого колдуна лежать на полу, он некоторое время бродил по улицам, изредка поглядывая вниз на глаза, которые отнял у колдуна.

Александр Лайтвуд улыбнулся им, они действительно были прекрасны, возможно, Валентин позволит ему оставить их, подарить своей жене Клариссе, они будут выглядеть довольно красиво, свисая с ее ушей, и послужат предупреждением для всех, что даже колдун Бейн не смог устоять против них.

(Член круга Александр Лайтвуд убивает Магнуса Бейна. Алек также женат на Клэри и является правой рукой Валентина, либо Джонатан мертв, либо является генералом армии Валентина, в то время как Алек — второй в команде.)

\------

2\. В другой вселенной мы были трагически невозможны…

Алек почувствовал улыбку на его губах, когда он передал татуированному мужчине свой кофе, он был красив в стиле плохого мальчика, и Алеку это очень понравилось. Хотя его последний бойфренд, конечно, был слишком плохим парнем.

— Спасибо. — Мужчина улыбнулся, и его карие глаза заблестели.

Алек кивнул и ударился головой о стойку, как только мужчина ушел.

— Все еще не можешь с ним поговорить, да? — Спросил его приемный брат Джейс.

Алек отшвырнул его, не поднимая головы.

— Знаешь что, в следующий раз, когда я прикрою тебя на несколько минут, беги за ним.

— Никогда. — Алек поклялся.

На следующий день он вернулся за кофе. Когда мужчина ушел, Джейс схватил Алека и вытолкнул его за дверь.

— Не возвращайся, пока не назначишь свидание! — Прокричал он.

В растерянности Алек хотел спросить об этом у какого-нибудь случайного человека, но ноги сами понеслись за человеком, которому он давал кофе.

Он резко остановился у входа в переулок, наблюдая, как мужчина борется с чем-то ужасным и невозможным. Алек даже не почувствовал боли от раны, которую ему нанесла эта штука, прежде чем она рассыпалась в пыль.

Человек подхватил его, когда он падал, и осторожно опустил на землю. Глаза собеседника блестели от слез, и на мгновение они стали золотисто-зелеными, и Алек улыбнулся.

— Хорошенький. — Прошептал он, прежде чем исчезнуть, и через несколько мгновений его дыхание остановилось.

Магнус Бейн, сумеречный охотник уставился на молодого смертного, от которого он каждый день получал кофе, было грустно, что он мертв, что Магнус не смог защитить его, но Магнус должен был задаться вопросом, почему мирянин вообще был там.

Магнус взял молодого человека на руки, поднял его и понес глубоко в лес, где он сжег тело, теперь этого человека никогда не найдут, так как они были уверены, что жертвы демонов не будут найдены.

И Джейс всегда жалел, что сказал Алеку не возвращаться без свидания, может быть тогда Алек не будет все еще отсутствовать.

(Сумеречный охотник Магнус и примитивный Алек)

\-----

3\. В другой вселенной я только согреваю твои простыни…

— А теперь тебе пора идти. Уходи, пока Лидия не вернулась домой, — сказал Алек.

Затем Алек оделся и вышел из дома.

Магнус вздохнул, поднимаясь с кровати, зачем он сделал это с собой? Почему он ожидал нежности или любви от этого Сумеречного охотника, этого женатого Сумеречного охотника, который едва ли был вежлив, когда они видели друг друга за пределами спальни?

Магнус оделся, испытывая искушение остаться и сжечь жизнь Сумеречного охотника дотла, чтобы объявить жене, что он трахал ее мужа, когда она была далеко в Идрисе, Аликанте или где бы она ни была на той неделе, но…

Магнус вышел из дома.

Это была всего лишь одна жизнь для него, и у Магнуса было много свободного времени. В конечном счете это мало что значило для него, и Магнус, в конечном счете, сможет похвастаться тем, что у него в постели был Сумеречный охотник, поэтому сейчас он будет молчать.

Сумеречные охотники все-таки умирают молодыми.

(Колдун Магнус, все еще влюбленный в женатого Сумеречного охотника Алека).

\--------

4\. В другой вселенной я тебя больше не узнаю…

Магнус Бейн вздохнул, когда настойчиво зазвонил дверной звонок. Глупые Сумеречные охотники, неужели они не понимают, что такое уединение?

— И что теперь? — Магнус зарычал на нефилима.

Он всегда был один и тот же, в одно и то же время, каждый день, каждую неделю, в течение последнего года.

Мужчина улыбался, он всегда улыбался Магнусу, Магнус ненавидел его улыбку, она никогда не сияла в глазах мужчины так, как должна была бы сиять настоящая улыбка, но он никогда не переставал улыбаться.

— Привет, Магнус. — Сказал Лайтвуд.

— Для тебя это все еще мистер Бейн, Сумеречный охотник. — Магнус сказал, как ему показалось в тысячный раз, что это всегда была одна и та же поправка, и глаза нефилима смотрели в землю, блестящие и влажные, прежде чем он заставлял себя улыбнуться снова.

— Просто проверяю, как ты там. — Сказал Сумеречный охотник.

— Неужели тебе больше нечем заняться в свободное время? — Спросил Магнус, и Лайтвуд воспользовался этим как предлогом, чтобы уйти.

Магнус всегда закрывал дверь с новым вздохом, зная, что нефилим вернется на следующий день, и Магнус вернется к своей собственной работе, Сумеречный охотник изгнан из его разума.

Как и каждый день в течение последнего года, когда в дверь Магнуса Бейна звонил звонок.

С покорным вздохом Магнус открыл свою дверь только для того, чтобы остановиться и нахмуриться.

— А ты кто такая? — Спросил он, глядя на странную молодую девушку, стоявшую на пороге его дома, где обычно находился Лайтвудский мальчик, но сегодня его не было.

— Меня зовут Иззи. — Представилась молодая девушка. — Мой брат приходит к вам каждый день в это время.

— Да. — Сказал Магнус, жестом приглашая ее войти в его дом, чего он никогда не позволял ее брату, — Почему ты здесь?

Иззи посмотрела на него: «Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему Алек приходил сюда каждый день?».

— Нет. — Магнус пожал плечами, — Капризы Сумеречных охотников часто бывают странными, у меня не было желания тратить свое время, пытаясь понять одного, я полагаю, что он пытался поймать меня на том, что я делаю что-то против соглашений.

Иззи выглядела рассерженной: «Алек никогда бы так не поступил… Да как ты смеешь!».

— Прошу прощения? — Магнус пристально посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, — Он приходит в мой дом каждый день и делает двухминутную светскую беседу, иначе зачем бы он пришел сюда?

Иззи пристально посмотрела на него, а затем отвернулась.  
— Тебе больше не нужно об этом беспокоиться.

Магнус поднял бровь.

— Алек мертв. — Тихо сказала Иззи.

Магнус пожал плечами: «Почему это должно иметь значение для меня?».

Иззи дважды открыла и закрыла рот, прежде чем сжать челюсти и твердо кивнуть: «Я полагаю, что уйду сейчас».

— Я сожалею о вашей потере, Мисс Лайтвуд, — Магнус проводил ее до двери.

Иззи повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, прежде чем Магнус захлопнул дверь.   
— Это был год, ты знаешь, я думала, что если бы он мог сделать это за год, он был бы в порядке, ты знаешь, что он был бы в состоянии принять это и двигаться дальше, но он приходил сюда каждый день, в одно и то же время, и он умер внутри немного раньше, чем каждый день проходил. Это заставляет меня задуматься… что вы ему сказали, Мистер Бейн?

— Ничего особенного. — Сказал Магнус, и это было правдой, никогда не было ни одного разговора, который длился бы дольше двух минут, они всегда заканчивали свои разговоры с Магнусом, грубо закрывая дверь перед лицом нефилима, и Магнус игнорировал печальные глаза и опустошение в глазах Сумеречного охотника, когда он поправлял его на то, как его называть.

Сумеречный охотник никогда не называл его Мистером Бейном, всегда Магнус, его имя было почти ласковым само по себе, то, как нефилим произносил его имя, было мягким, интимным и полным эмоций, которых Магнус не знал, но каким-то образом то, как Сумеречный охотник произносил его имя, не заставляло Магнуса чувствовать себя неловко.

Иззи на мгновение заглянула ему в лицо: «Я верю вам и мне грустно за это, до свидания, мистер Бейн».

Иззи отвернулась от него и вышла, Магнус закрыл дверь с тихим щелчком.

Бейн оглядел свою квартиру, почувствовал головокружение и должен был сесть, он удивился чувству потери, которое поразило его, Сумеречный охотник не вернется, его больше не прервут посреди чего-то важного, но тогда почему?.. почему ему казалось, что его сердце перестало биться, почему казалось, что в мире больше нет ничего правильного?

(Сумеречный охотник Алек, чернокнижник Магнус, чтобы спасти жизнь Магнуса Алек позволяет конклаву удалить воспоминания Магнуса об их встрече и их отношениях, ему приказано оставить человека в покое, но Алек не может оставить Магнуса и навещает его каждый день, надеясь, что однажды Магнус вспомнит его, но в их годовщину Алек идет к Магнусу в последний раз с единственной оставшейся надеждой, а затем Магнус не помнит, поправляет Алека еще раз, и Алек больше не может, он совершает самоубийство через демона).

\-------

5\. В другой вселенной мы никогда не встречались…

Александр Лайтвуд умирает на своей первой охоте. Они говорят, что это случайность, что это было слишком рано, и это было. Александр Лайтвуд был молод на своей первой охоте, слишком молод, как позже скажут, Лайтвуды не должны были выпускать одиннадцатилетнего мальчика таким молодым.

Но они это сделали, и мальчик умер.

Они сказали, что это был несчастный случай, что демон был просто слишком быстр, его отец слишком далеко, но единственными свидетелями были эти двое, отец, который видел, как его старший сын умер… и мальчик, который бросил взгляд на своего отца в тот момент, когда его ударили, и увидел, что мужчина просто наблюдает, мальчик, который споткнулся о холодную стену и соскользнул на землю.

Молодой мальчик, который поднял глаза, когда отец подошел к нему, и попросил, умолял о помощи, только чтобы встретиться с холодными глазами своего отца, когда мужчина долго смотрел, как он истекает кровью, прежде чем он отвернулся и оставил мальчика в этом переулке одного, холод подкрадывался все ближе, пока не окутал его и не поглотил.

Александр Лайтвуд умирает на своей первой охоте, они сказали, что это был несчастный случай, что ему было слишком рано выходить. Тело они так и не нашли.

Магнус Бейн чудеса, о молчаливой женщины, которая не говорит, но следует юная Клэри Фрэй в свой дом, задается вопросом о златовласом молодом человеке, который смотрит с вожделением на молодую Мисс Фрэй, но никогда ничего не говорит ей, она может видеть его желании, можете увидеть слова, которые прячутся вх глаза, но никогда не оказываются на губах.

Магнус задается вопросом, Что же это было, что сломало этих двух Сумеречных охотников таким образом, что Магнус никогда не видел раньше.

А иногда Магнус оглядывается вокруг, как бы ища то, чего он сам не знает, но чувствует…

Такое чувство, что чего-то не хватает, и Магнус не может понять, чего именно.

Сумеречные охотники уходят, и Магнус больше не видит их, покидает США, чтобы сопровождать Катарину и Рагнара в экспедиции в могилу колдуна намного старше, чем Джонатан сумеречный охотник; в Индии он слышит, что жители Нижнего мира Нью-Йорка были убиты Валентином и что Институт ушел вместе с половиной Нью-Йорка, и он удивляется, почему его удивляет, что нефилимы вызвали так много смертей и разрушений.

Три колдуна клянутся не возвращаться в США в течение пятисот лет и отдельно оплакивать тех, кого они потеряли в Нью-Йорке.

Магнус не оплакивает трех Сумеречных охотников, которые попросили вызвать демона памяти, он не помнит их имена к тому времени.

Он забывает ощущение, что в течение года чего-то не хватает.

(Алек умирает ребенком, он и Магнус никогда не встречаются).

\------

6\. В другой вселенной мы вдвоем могли бы сработаться…

Алек ухмыляется про себя, бормоча: «Я люблю вызов». И гонится за этим странным неуклюжим человеком.

Позже он узнает, что он волшебник, и смеется над этим позже, шутит, что Магнус наложил на него заклинание.

Они встречаются, и Алек влюбляется, Магнус так мило и застенчиво улыбается, они танцуют на свадьбе Иззи.

Это неожиданность, которая заканчивается его шоком.

Магнус сидит с Алеком в больнице, очаровывает цветы, чтобы они никогда не завяли, они всегда остаются свежими, но он приносит новый букет каждый день, когда навещает.

Однажды он приходит, и Иззи рыдает, как и все остальные, и Магнус знает, что Алек ушел, что молодой человек ушел туда, где Магнус никогда не будет.

Магнус приходит на похороны в Белом, это заставляет Лайтвудов сердиться, но Магнус помнит традиции, которые были потеряны с течением времени, как ненужные Сумеречные охотники были. Магнус носит белое, чтобы почтить то, каким мог бы быть Алек, и он игнорирует свирепые взгляды, которые он получает.

Двести лет спустя Магнус Бейн-Лайтвуд все еще носит белое и посещает полное кладбище, где он похоронил всех других Лайтвудов. Он убирает вечно свежий букет и ставит его на место.

Семь тысяч лет, и Магнус уже не помнит, почему он носит белое, но продолжает это делать, он больше не знает, почему он приносит букет к одной могиле на древнем кладбище, но он делает это каждую неделю, цветы увядают между его визитами.

Десять тысяч лет — и Магнус забывает дорогу на кладбище, он даже не пытается вспомнить.

Пятнадцать тысяч лет, Магнусу хватает красное пальто, ему кажется странным носить такой яркий цвет после белого так долго, но это выглядит хорошо, Магнусу это нравится, он клянется никогда больше не носить белое.

Но он никогда этого не делает.

(Это должен был быть мир перевернутый Au, но хорошо… Я не уверен, что это было сделано. Алек получает смертельную болезнь и умирает, но они были счастливы какое-то время, Магнус никогда не говорил Алеку правду, на это не было достаточно времени).

\---------

7\. В этой вселенной…

Алек любит Магнуса, они танцуют в лунном свете в Париже, они крадут фейерверки в Китае и запускают их в Австралии.

Магнус наблюдает за Алеком в первый раз, когда видит Северное сияние, он клянется себе, что никогда не забудет, как эти огни заставляли его глаза сиять, сияние, которое они бросали на него, он знает, что Алек никогда не выглядел более похожим на ангела, чем в тот момент.

Магнус не знает, Был ли это свет, который сделал это так, или ответ, который дал ему Алек, когда Магнус надел кольцо на палец, северное сияние заставило золото сверкать, как звезды.

В тот день, когда они поженятся, идет снег, холодно, и Алек прижимается ближе, отказываясь от пальто и прижимаясь к теплу Магнуса. Корона из цветов, которую Клэри настаивала, что Алек носит, прекрасна, и Магнус очаровывает их, чтобы они никогда не умирали, никогда не увядали, с того дня эти цветы остаются такими, как они есть, и Магнус много раз хотел, чтобы было так легко сохранить Алека таким, каким он был.

Они танцуют в день своей свадьбы, снег легко падает вокруг них, Алек не танцует так много, как цепляется под музыку, но в конечном итоге Магнусу удается привлечь своего мужа в свои объятия, и они раскачиваются в такт ритму, пока в какой-то момент Джейс не кричит, что они могут уйти сейчас, и они исчезают между этим моментом и следующим.

Они танцуют на пляже, их ноги утопают в песке, волны плещутся о лодыжки, Алек горит как Омар и краснеет и кричит в течение первых нескольких дней их путешествия, прежде чем Магнус находит защитное заклинание для него. Магнус загорает, и Алек хмурится на него, пока он не перестает сбрасывать кожу, как кошка сбрасывает мех, Магнус проводит так много времени, втирая лосьон в кожу своего мужа и не получает никакого облегчения от удовольствия, которое она приносит ему, Алек слишком сильно страдает от своего солнечного ожога, и Магнус не может найти никакого удовольствия в этом.

Они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк, и это все еще стоит, несколько удивительно, и Алек убеждает Магнуса танцевать с ним в тренировочном зале, и они смеются, когда Алек спотыкается о его ноги, и они падают на маты, Джейс говорит им, чтобы они получили комнату, когда он входит в комнату.

Магнус смеется, целует своего мужа на прощание и уходит, чтобы проверить других колдунов.

Алек охотится, Алек приходит домой на ужин, а иногда и на обед, они не завтракают вместе, Алек просыпается слишком рано для Магнуса.

Магнус порталы для Алек за халтуру везде в Институте. Любая запертая дверь остается в таком положении до тех пор, пока взъерошенный Алек не выйдет, Магнус уехал.

Их друзья смеются над ними, некоторые спрашивают Магнуса, сколько жизней он пытается войти, и Магнус пытается забыть, что однажды он похоронит Алека и снова будет один.

Алек приносит домой крошечный сверток одеял через семь лет после их брака, ребенок-Колдун, и мать умирала, она не смогла родить ее естественным путем. Алек забрал девочку по просьбе матери, она умоляла его позаботиться о ней и Алек не мог отпустить маленькую девочку.

Через семь лет после свадьбы Магнус стал папой, а Алек-отцом, они назвали ее Майтея и знали, что их жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней.

Позже в том же году Магнус принес домой маленького мальчика, нефилима, которого он спас от колдуна, который пытался найти способ убивать Сумеречных охотников и использовал кровь мальчика в своих зельях и экспериментах, мальчик никогда не будет настоящим Сумеречным охотником, его лодыжки ослабли от того, что его сковали, а одна из его ног была вывернута и согнута таким образом, что было бы больно исправлять, поэтому они решили подождать и спросить ребенка, когда он станет старше.

Его звали Лукас, и Алек даже не вздрогнул, когда он пришел домой на обед и увидел мальчика, сидящего рядом с Магнусом, прошло семь лет, прежде чем Лукас назвал Алека папой, и Алек плакал в тот день, потому что Лукас назвал его папой, плакал, потому что Магнус был на медицинской койке, будучи ранен, защищая Алека.

Сара последовала за Лукасом через два года после этого, Клэри не смогла сохранить ребенка Джейса в своих руках и жизнь после того, как мужчина умер, защищая их от членов круга.

Клэри ушла за кругом и никогда не возвращалась домой, и они оплакивали ее и рассказывали ее дочери истории о ее настоящих родителях, но она, как и Майтея, никогда не называла их иначе, чем папа и папа.

Саре было три года, когда Иззи вернулась домой из поездки за границу беременная, она никогда не говорила, кто отец, а Алек и Магнус никогда не хотели этого знать, этот человек не был там для нее, и он не заслуживал права называться отцом или быть признанным вкладчиком.

На восьмом месяце своей жизни Иззи пригласила Майю на свидание, и когда родился сын Иззи, она написала Майе Робертс, где можно было бы написать имя Отца, и отказалась изменить его, независимо от того, как сильно на нее давили.

Прошло почти двадцать лет после их свадьбы, когда Магнус поймал себя на том, что смотрит на своего мужа и понимает, что их время истекает, Алек становится старше, его волосы седеют, а морщинки вокруг глаз становятся все более смешливыми, и Магнус почувствовал боль в сердце.

Их время истекало, время Алека истекало.

В тот год они танцевали на улицах Нью-Йорка, когда уличный оркестр играл их песню, и звезды танцевали, и Магнус не обращал внимания на благих, которые наблюдали за ними, когда они спотыкались о деревья и цветы были раздавлены их телами.

Они танцевали, когда вокруг них шел дождь, и Алек кружил Магнуса, окуная его в воду, и маленькие старые леди вздыхали от их сладости, молодые девушки смотрели на них с завистью в глазах, а дети смеялись и присоединялись к ним, чтобы поплескаться в лужах.

Они танцевали в институте, не обращая внимания на ветеранов своего руководства и пристально глядя на вновь прибывших. Они танцевали под северным сиянием в свои годовщины, и они танцевали под луной в Париже.

В тот день, когда Алек умер, Магнус вернулся в их постель после того, как Иззи рассказала ему об этом, Лукас одел Сару и Майтею в их пижамы и забрался к нему, и они оставались там в течение трех дней, Магнус или Майтея вызывали еду для них, и они плакали, пока не засыпали или не шептали истории об Алеке.

Лукас провел три часа, спотыкаясь о книгу, которую Алек читал Саре, и все это время по его щекам текли слезы.

Сара спросила Магнуса, есть ли заклинания, чтобы вернуть папу, и Магнусу пришлось объяснить, что да, есть, но папа не будет таким же, он не будет прав, что магия, подобная этой, имеет свою цену, и это была сама суть того, что вы хотели бы вернуть, что никогда не вернется.

Майтея была тверда все эти три дня, и Магнус ждал, что она сломается, и она сломалась.

Похороны были всем, что Магнус ожидал увидеть для Алека, для Александра Лайтвуда.

Видящие, вампиры, оборотни, колдуны и нефилимы прибыли в Институт, несколько колдунов должны были расширить комнату, чтобы вместить их всех, и Магнус не мог найти Майтею.

Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы найти ее, и она рыдала, что не может пойти, не может смотреть, как они забирают ее отца от нее и Магнуса… Магнус не мог заставить ее уйти.

Они сидели вместе на пороге института и смотрели на дождь, который шел прямо перед ними, и было вполне естественно, что даже ангелы плакали от потери Алека, а Майтея дрожала под рукой Магнуса или, возможно, это была дрожь ее рыданий, но это не имело значения.

В тот день они были одеты в белое, и хотя в конце концов дети медленно восстановили цвет в своих платяных шкафах, Магнус продолжал носить белое, не было никакой могилы, чтобы посетить, но иногда Магнус танцевал шаг или два, протягивая руку, чтобы партнер присоединился к нему.

Он замечал цветочную корону, висевшую на зеркале их ванной комнаты, и ловил себя на том, что часами держит ее в руках.

Каждый год он садился под северное сияние и вспоминал, как выглядел Алек, когда увидел их в первый раз.

Они говорят, что первый год самый трудный, они ошибаются, это самое трудное, когда вы вспоминаете те маленькие моменты, которые вы раньше делили, когда вы протягивали руку и просто касались друг друга, когда вы оглядывались, чтобы увидеть, как они улыбаются и смотрят на вас, очарованные самим вашим существом.

Даже годы спустя Магнус поймал себя на том, что тянется, чтобы затащить Алека в танец, только чтобы вспомнить, что Алек больше не был с ним.

Сто лет спустя Магнус увидел, как их смертные сын и дочь поженились; Сара носила цветочную корону Алека вместо вуали; родила детей и умерла, он присутствовал на их похоронах Сумеречных охотников в своем отглаженном белом костюме с Майтеей рядом с ним, она носила белый цвет в течение двух лет для каждого из своих братьев и сестер, прежде чем она принесла цвета назад, и Магнус все еще носил белый цвет.

Когда Майтее исполнилось триста лет, она отправилась в кругосветное путешествие, взошла на борт корабля и пообещала вернуться домой на свой день рождения. Она никогда не возвращалась, потерявшись в штормовом море, колдуны были только бессмертны в том возрасте, когда их не коснутся и не заберут их жизни, но смерть может прийти за ними другими способами.

Семьсот лет спустя, когда линия Александра Лайтвуда окончательно угасла, Магнус сидел рядом с молодой девушкой, когда она умирала, но не от демона, а от жестокости мира, группа смертных нашла ее и забила до смерти, Магнус был в Норвегии и не вернулся вовремя, чтобы исцелить ее, но он облегчил ее боль, и она в конечном итоге просто заснула, никогда не просыпаясь.

Он присутствовал на ее похоронах и поклялся, что больше не будет никаких похорон для него.

Тысячу лет спустя Магнус наблюдал за падением оставшихся нефилимов, он пытался помочь им, но ничего не мог поделать, болезнь смертных стерла их с лица земли, она не затронула смертных так сильно, но оказалась смертельной для нефилимов, почему Магнус не знал и никогда не понимал.

Есть старик, который живет на краю городов, в последнем просторе красоты природы. Он охраняет его с такой силой, что никто не знает, как он туда попал.

Некоторые говорят, что он продал свою душу за силы и молодость для вечности. Другие утверждают, что он-Бог, последний из древних, тот, кто проливал огонь, пил кровь жертвоприношений и питался душами умерших.

Они говорят, что если ты увидишь его, то должен готовиться к смерти, потому что ты скоро встретишься с ним.

Они говорят, что у него глаза дьявола, что он украл их, когда бил его за огонь ада и силу разрушения.

Они говорят, что он добр только к детям с голубыми глазами и мальчикам с кривыми улыбками, к маленьким девочкам с огнем в волосах и дьяволом в душе.

Они говорят, что когда-то он танцевал среди потускневших звезд, что огни Севера были когда-то в его волосах, и когда он упал на землю, цвета остались на небе, и он наблюдает за ними, потому что помнит, что когда-то они были его.

Они предупреждают, что вы никогда не должны принимать руку, которую он предлагает вам, когда танцует на вашем пути, потому что это не вас он тянется, а любовника, которого он однажды украл, давным-давно, прежде чем мир сгорел дотла и восстал из пепла.

Они предупреждают, что если он посмотрит на тебя, то отвернись, Чтобы тебя не соблазнили и никогда не нашли.

Они предупреждают, если он говорит, чтобы внимательно слушать, когда Древний Бог говорит с вами, вам было бы хорошо возглавить данные слова.

Они шепчутся, что буря бывает, когда он печален, что дождь идет, когда он плачет.

Они шепчут, что его возлюбленный давно умер и что он все еще оплакивает его

Там есть старик, который живет на краю городов, в последнем просторе красоты природы. Он охраняет его с такой силой, что никто не знает, как он туда попал.

Он не выглядит старым, он молод и прекрасен, но его движения стары, он идет медленно, он часто отдыхает у деревьев, он закрывает глаза, прижимает руку к груди и задыхается, и его венок из цветов никогда не меняется и никогда не умирает.

Он старый бог, последний из всех богов, когда-то у него должно было быть много почитателей, когда-то он должен был быть мстительным и жестоким, как и все старые боги. Теперь он-печальный Бог, часть прошлого, которая все еще выдерживает испытание временем, он — мирный Бог, умирающий бог, с силами, которые находятся за пределами их понимания, но которые он никогда не использует, если он не защищает свою зелень.

На краю городов остались последние остатки красоты природы раскинувшейся по земле там живет Бог, он танцует под огнями с севера и упал со звезд он когда-то танцевал с ними, он украл глаза дьявола и огни из ада. Его возлюбленный давно оставил его умирать, и Бог делает это дождь для скорби о его потерянной любви.

Вы узнаете его, если увидите, потому что он-единственное существо в мире, которое покрывает себя белым.

(Нормальные стихи и за их пределами. В конце, в основном это были столетия или даже тысячелетия, и общество упало несколько раз, но некоторые из них, как Магнус все еще живы и стали больше мифом/легендой, чем людьми).


End file.
